Croussette Grand Prix
DoStream Croussette Grand Prix is a Canadian Simracing team currently competing in Virtual Open Wheel Series Season 3. The current drivers are Maxime Croussette and Juris Bilkins. Antoni Nicpon is the team's reserve driver. Croussette Grand Prix is the oldest surviving team of the Virtual Open Wheel Series, and the second team to ever join the league after Drillers Motorsport. Origins The origin of Croussette Grand Prix can be retraced back to the 2017 Formula Waga season in the Waga Racing League. AmalGameFr-Croussette or AG Croussette for short, was born during the mid-season in a partnership between Team Iris Test Driver Maxime Croussette and the Francophone Video Community AmalGameFR. AG Croussette' first race was at the WRL Indy 250 race, where the only driver, Maxime Croussette failed to finish. In the 2017 Formula Waga season, the team finished pretty low in its first run in simracing, scoring only one point along the way. Planned to participate in Winter Series and the next Formula Waga season, AG Croussette entered a partnership with Team Iris, which resulted in the team' rebranding to Scuderia Moraea. Under this name, the team never entered a single event and manager Maxime Croussette decided to end the team's existance and become a driver for other teams. The legacy of the original Croussette Grand Prix team can be traced back to the modern Croussette Grand Prix and Scuderia Moraea teams, now two separate entities. Renaissance and Season 1 When the Virtual Open Wheel Series first began in Season 1, it was decided by Maxime Croussette to bring back the team, mostly to get more teams in the newborn league. The first driver signed up to be Croussette's new teammate was Tobias Kress, who was already teammates with Croussette in another league. British Driver Chay Hatch was signed up as a replacement to Maxime Croussette when he became unable to drive because of broken pedals. Croussette Grand Prix generally finished in the midfield positions, and with the small numbers of races entered, the team managed to finish in P8 of the championship. Season 2 Maxime Croussette and Tobias Kress continued to drive for the team coming into the Virtual Open Wheel Series Season 2. The team ended up getting better positions than in Season 1, mostly because of a lower attendance. Maxime Croussette even managed to get a few podiums. At the end of the season, despite game crashes usually suffered by Tobias Kress, the team finished in P4 in the Constructors Championship. Croussette finished P4 in the drivers championship while Kress finished in P14. Season 3 For Season 3, Maxime Croussette left the team as a driver and went to Santen Motorsports. Antoni Nicpon was hired to replace him. The team was unlucky during their third season in the league, missing on multiple chances to score points. Croussette Grand Prix finished P8 in the Team Championship, while Tobias Kress finished P15 and Antoni Nicpon finished P18. Croussette Grand Prix also got a new main sponsor in the form of DOStream, a private web-streaming service. Season 4 The team was originally supposed to keep its driver lineup for the whole of Season 4. Tobias Kress was Disqualified for Round 1 at Brands Hatch, and was banned from participating in the rest of Season 4. Antoni Nicpon was unable to drive during the season because of computers problems. Juris Bilkins from New Racing World Order was hired to fill up a seat while team owner Maxime Croussette returned from Reedingame Studios Racing to fill the second seat.